The main goal of this proposal is to examine further the validity of the Central Relationship Questionnaire (CRQ), a measure of maladaptive interpersonal patterns or core conflicts. The CRQ is a theoretically relevant measure of outcome for dynamic psychotherapy, derived from the theories of Murray and Luborsky. It measures subjects' desires, their expectations from others, and their responses to other people's reactions. Initial results with the CRQ have indicated that it has promising reliability and validity. One hundred and eight patients who will approach the Central Intake Line of the Department of Psychiatry at the University of Pennsylvania for treatment will be screened for psychiatric disorder, interviewed using the Relationship Anecdote Paradigm interview and asked to fill out the CRQ and other related questionnaires regarding their interpersonal relationships with close friends and family. The interviews and the questionnaires will be presented in a random order. A subsample of 36 patients will be re-tested 2 to 3 weeks later to assess the stability of both the CRQ and the CCRT. To assess the influence of test length on test-retest reliability, 2 additional groups of 20 patients each will be given 2 different briefer versions of the CRQ and RAP, and will be retested 2 to 3 weeks later.